Falling For Jasper
by Mrs.EdwardCullen16
Summary: What happens when Edward and Alice leave and only Jasper and Bella are left? Or is it just a dream?... find out here...J
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:Hey you guys,this is my first fanfic…soo if it's not good please tell me thanks!!)**

Falling for Jasper

**Bella's (POV)**

I woke up this morning to find Jasper instead of Edward sitting in my rocking chair. That's where my angel usually sits.

"Hey Jasper, What brings you over here?" I asked shocked

"Well,Bella,I don't know how to tell you this" He said worried

He looked uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable, and very sad, almost heartbroken.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I said getting really worried now

"Alice and Edward are gone."

"What do you mean gone? Where did they go?"

"That's the thing Bella, I don't know!"

I just sat there taking everything in…I mean where could they be? Edward promised me that he wouldn't leave again. He promised damn it!!! I can't believe this. I didn't know I was crying until Jasper suddenly came and sat next to me. He said comforting things like _**"Everything's gonna be fine" **_or _**"I'll always be here for you".**_ And along with his power I calmed down. We were so caught up in the moment that I didn't even notice when Jasper pulled me into his lap. And started rocking me. I was so shocked that I visibly stiffened.

He must have noticed (well of course he's a vampire)because as soon as I opened my eyes he was on the other side of my room. I truly didn't want him to leave. Wait.. What am I saying? What's wrong with me?? Am I falling for Jasper?? OH NO!! This can't happen!! OK Get it together Bella!! You can do this. Jasper noticed me struggling with my emotions, because instantly it felt like a ton of bricks lifted off of me and I was instantly calmed. All thanks to Jasper. I turned to him and smiled. And he smiled back.

For some reason his smile made my go haywire, Just like Edward's. And once again the whole in my chest started to tear..Well,I have to suck it up and try to move on.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"What are we gonna do?"

He seemed to be thinking real hard. For he said "I don't know Bella"

I just shrugged and said" Can you take me to your house?"

"Umm,sure,I guess…go get dressed"

So, I went through my daily routine. So I walked in my room with my towel wrapped around my body and almost dropped it when I saw him because I totally forgot that he was in my room. He looked as surprised as I was. I thought he was waiting downstairs.

"Oh,Bella,I'm so sorry. I just couldn't wait downstairs for some weird reason."

"It's okay. I'll get my things and dress in the bathroom." I said in a daze

"NO,NO,It's okay. I'll turn around and you can get dressed, I don't want to leave you alone that are all"

"Well, I don't know, I mean you've had such a hard time dealing with my blood and now we're in the same room together!. Isn't it kind of strange for you?"

"Well Bella, Not exactly, I have something to tell you."

**(A/N:If you don't like it Please let me know. It's just something I thought of in school today!...lol..Laterzzz.)**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N:Hey you guys thanks for being so supportive of my first FanFic!!! Love Ya!! Lol) 

**Jasper's(POV)**

I didn't know what to say to Bella.I didn't want to upset her.Awww; She's so cute when she's worried and confused. Whoa there buddy!! What am I talking about? Am I falling for Bella??

This can't be happening!? She's Human!! And I won't be able to live with myself if I hurt her.OK Suck it up Jasper! You can do this.

I mean, now I see why _Edward_ loved her so much. She's a beautiful human being. I'm just going to come out and tell her how I feel.

"Bella?" I said worried now.

"Yes?" She said confused and worried.

"I'm not sure how to say this!" I chuckled lightly.

"Jasper, You know you can tell me anything, C'mon spit out!!" She said with most breathtaking smile that made my dead heart flip. Just like _Alice_ used to make me feel. _No Jasper, she left stop thinking about_ _her._ I thought.

"Jasper?" She said in the softest voice.

I looked at her for a second and just smiled. And she smiled back. From the smile she gave me I knew I could tell her without being a _chicken_. So I said "Bella, I Love You, I want to be here for you, and I want to protect you." _Wow I feel better_. I thought.

"WOW Jasper, I don't know what to say" She said

It looked like she was about to cry. So I went over to her and picked her up into my arms and kissed her so soft and carefully as to not crush her. I heard her heart beat pick up pace and pulled back to let her breathe. _I chuckled_. She smiled and said" I Love You Too, Jasper"…and she started to cry. Out of instinct I asked...

"Bella, What's wrong?" She laughed or tried to, and said...

"These are tears of Joy Silly. Now I know I won't be alone,_ We_ won't be alone. I thought you should know that Mr.Empath." She said and laughed.

"I feel much better now that I got that off my chest" I said and tried to _dazzle_ her. It seemed to be working. I could feel it. It was a wonderful feeling. And still is…Because now that Bella's in my life I'll be feeling like this all the time.

"That's good. I'm glad you feel better. Now, Are we leaving, or No?" She said with a small smile.

"Yes love, we can go" I said. She winced

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean it" and I kissed her.

As we were driving to my house, I kept sneaking a peek at her. _She's so Beautiful_. I thought.

She caught me looking at her and she blushed. My body went rigid and my eyes turned black. _This is going to take some getting used to._ I thought.

"Sorry Bella, It's going to take some getting used to, But I Love You, and I would die before I ever Hurt you" I said with a smile.

Her eyes twinkled and I felt Love and Understanding then She said...

"I understand, It's ok, and I Love You Too". As I pulled into the drive way I saw…..

**(A/N: Ahhh Cliffy Sorry, The more reviews and ideas I get the more I'll Update. But this takes time. I still Love ya'll so don't hate me!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's (POV)**

It's so easy to talk to Jasper. I feel like I could tell him anything. I could spend _eternity_ with him. _And maybe I can_.

I thought. Jasper brought me out of my thoughts saying…

"Bella, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking about how I can spend _eternity_ with you. But that might be a problem for you, so forget it." I said sad now

"Is that what you _really_ want Bella?" he said

"Yes Jasper, It's what I've always wanted. It may not be with _Edward_, but I want it." I said

"Ok, I'll think about it. Because I want to spend eternity with you too. But, I don't want to hurt you" he said sad now

"It's ok Jasper we've got time. Well you've got time." I said and laughed

"Maybe we could get Rose or Emmett to do it!!" he said happily

"Yea, maybe.

**(A/N: Sorry…. I just couldn't finish the chapter. I'm too stressed out…But thanks for the support…BYE!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Sorry you guys, I didn't know what to do next.)**

**Chapter 4**

It wasn't only Alice and Edward, it was…….

Victoria and James. What are they doing here?? I thought they were dead. Jasper crouched down growling at them with me behind him. But it was too late, Victoria pounced on me. The last thing I heard was Jasper yelling saying "No Bella. I Love You"

And everything went black.

And then I saw a light and I continued to walk to it. What I saw made me break down crying. My Life flashed before my eyes, all the good and bad memories. Wow, I had a great Life. I thought.

And then the light was gone, vanished. I felt somebody shaking me and saying "Wake up Bella!!!" "Please wake up!!" I knew that voice all too well. And so I opened my eyes to find……

**(A/N: LOL… Sorry for the cliffy… If you guys don't like Chapters 4 & 5 then maybe if any of you are willing, you can finish it for me. Thanks!!! Bye!!! ...)**


End file.
